Consumers often prefer that mobile devices, such as tablet computers, mobile telephones, and laptops, are thin and light. To achieve thin and light devices, manufacturers may choose to reduce the weight and thickness of the housing and chassis that hold and protect the components within the devices. Lighter and thinner housings and chassis, however, may make the components of the mobile device more prone to failure. For example, dropping the device may break the display of the device.